Love, Hogwarts and all that jazz!
by Mrs. DarthVaderlovera
Summary: A musical, the plot is the same as ' Grease ', and includes songs from musicalspastpresent. Full summary inside.....Edit : Come on, people! 38 hits and no reviews! Someone HAS to review, even if it is one!


**Disclaimer : I do not own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling...including Harry Potter : ) **

**Summary : Two people try to be like each other in 1970's Hogwarts.Through, lies, love, dances, a talent show, and songs, will the lovers make it through? You'll just gonna have to read and find out. **

**

* * *

**

**Chap 1 : Back to School/ Summer Lovin' **

It was a beautiful day at the beach. The sun was shinning. The sunset in the distance. Two lovers were holding each other. The girl had brown hair and piercing blue eyes which was the first thing you would notice about her. The boy was claerly handsome, he had brown hair with brown eyes and broad shoulders. The girl then turned to the boy, with tears in her eyes.

" Sirius, I have to go back to America tomorrow. I might never see you again." She said with tears glittering in her eyes.

" Don't say that Amanda. We'll always be together."

" Oh, Sirius. Is this the end?"

" Of course not, Amanda. This is only the beginning."

_( Weird Sisters ) Spending my vacation in the summer sun,  
Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun.  
Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst -  
Suddenly it got to be September First._

_Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free.  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole.  
I gotta go back, back, back to Hogwarts again.  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;  
I'm gonna be there 'til then...  
I gotta go back, back, back to Hogwarts again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to Hogwarts again._

_Potions and muggle history is just a pain,  
Defense against the dark arts and chemistry destroys my brain.  
Well don't they know that I deserve a better fate?  
I'm really much too young to matriculate._

_Well mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease.  
Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed!"  
"You gotta go back, back, back to Hogwarts again!"  
It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done,  
You better be in by ten,  
I gotta go back, back, back to Hogwarts again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to Hogwartsl again!_

_I got my books together and I dragged my feet,  
Then I saw this angel boppin' down the street.  
I said, "Hey, pretty baby, howsabout a date?"  
She said, "I'm going to Hogwarts l, and I can't be late."_

_Well, I can see, that look in her eyes was sayin' "Follow me, "  
And I was caught - I thought of playing hooky, but on second thought,  
I gotta go back, back, back to Hogwarts again.  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;  
I'm gonna be there 'til then...  
I gotta go back, back, back to Hogwarts again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to Hogwarts ... again_

Everyone was standing at Platform 9 ¾ . Lupin, a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, was looking for his friends, when he spotted a raven-haired, hazel eyed James Potter biding farewell to his parents.

" Hey Prongs! How was your summer?"

" Uneventful like usually, and Sirius rarely came over. I wonder where he was all this sum-" But before he could finish his sentence, a slightly overweight boy came over.

" Hey you guys!" Wormtail called but everyone ignored him and continued on with their conversation.

" Did you see Padfoot?" But before anyone could remotely answer. They all saw Sirius flirting with a cute 6th year Ravenclaw girl.

" Hey!" They all ran to him hugging and punching each other on the shoulders.

" So what you do this Padfoot?" Wormtail asked interested.

" I met a girl at the beach" Sirius said smirking.

" Ah Padfoot. You know the rules, of course. You have to spill the details." Prongs said trying to get information from Sirius.

" First, we had to get on the train. Second, I'll tell you later."

" So Amanda how are you enjoying England? I know it's quite different from America, of course. But I think you'll just love Hogwarts. It's a great school, under the control of Albus Dumbledore. It kinds of sucks though since you've come to this school in our 7th year……the red-headed Lily Evan's words just seem to fade out along with the rest of the world. Amanda looked out the window, still missing her summer love, Sirius Black. How could she forget the walks on the beach and the talks they had. It was truly…..magical ( very interesting choice of words ). But then Lily's words snapped back into her head, when the train stopped.

" Ah, we're here. Welcome to Hogwarts Amanda." Lily was still taken a back by the beauty of Hogwarts, even after 7 years.

They soon entered the castle. Lily then directed Amanda to go with the first years.

" You'll have to get sorted. Let's hope you get Gryffindor. It's the best house." She added with a wink.

A young looking woman then appeared at the top of the stairs. " Hello everyone. I'm Professor McGonagall. Once you go through these doors, you will then be sorted in to your house. Which consists of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw."

They entered the Great Hall, and everyone was in awe. Especially Amanda, she hadn't seen anything this beautiful.

" Once I call you name. You will then come up, and I'll put this hat on you. You will then be sorted into your house.

" Absuite, Daniel "

The hat then roared " Slytherin!"

" Bigytue, Jessica "

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Catuy, Michelle "

" Ravenclaw!"

" DeHarvey, Amanda"

Amanda never felt more nervous. But she went up with her head high, daring not to show one ounce of fear.

The hat was then place on her head. For what seemed like an eternity. The hat said :

" Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table appauled, giving Amanda an ego boost, which was needed.

" I'm so glad that you got this house. It's gonna be a fun year!" Lily said her green eyes bursting with excitement.

" Damn it! He locked us in here." Natalia said, flipping her jet black hair.

" I knew Malfoy was up to something. He kept looking into here." Sirius said then looking to Lupin who was trying to open the door with different spells.

" I already tried all the spell, Remus! There's no where out of here, unless a teacher or someone comes out to hel-"

Suddenly the door opened. Hagrid stood there, wondering why they were still there and not at the sorting.

" Lucius Malfoy, locked us in here." Ceclie said turning to Hagrid, her green eyes burning in to his.

" Thank Merlin, I thought the train was going to leave with us still on it!" Jolie said slightly dramatic.

" Once I get my hands on him. I am gonna hex his as-" Natalia then interrupted James before he could say anything else.

" As I was saying we have to get to the Castle, before it's to late."

" Okay. Well ya kids hurry up now." Hagrid said leaving them.

Lily and Amanda were then walking down the halls. Towards the dorms, when Jolie caught up with them.

" Lily! LILY! Wait up!" Jolie said catching her breath. " I-"

" Where were you at the sorting and during the feast?" Lily mentioned eyed Jolie suspiciously.

" We all got stuck in our compartments on the train. Fucking Malfoy put a lock on our door. So it couldn't open easily. Luckily Hagrid was there to hel- wait a minute. Who's this?" Jolie said pointing her finger to Amanda.

" Oh yes, I almost forgot. This is Amanda Deharvey. She came here from America's Salem's school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was sorted into our house."

" Hello."

" Hi."

After a minute of awkward silence. " We should be getting to the dorms. Then you could meet the rest of the girls." Lily said smiling.

" Hey Everyone!" Jolie said as she entered the dorm room.

Everyone was dressed in their PJs, reading, painting their nails and toe nails.

" Hey everyone, this is Amanda Deharvey, she transferred from Salem 's school of Witchcraft and wizardry."

" Hi, I'm Ceclie Valmont." A girl with green eyes and brown hair, turning to me after she finished reading a page from her book."

" I'm Natalia Torvel." She then glanced at Lily adding. " And all stories you heard from Lily about me are true." She said laughing at her own joke.

After about 15 minutes of silence. Lily finially broke the tension.

" So, Amanda. What did you do this summer?"

" I met a boy at the beach."

" Skinny dipping, I hope" Natalia added with mischief glittering in her eyes.

" No, no, nothing like that! He was to much of a gentlemen. He was kind, intelligent, he was….perfect."

" Ain't no such thing, honey" Jolie added, looking at her nails. But Amanda ignored her comment.

" So, Padfoot. Are you going to spill the details of what happen at the summer?" Prongs said, tracing the letters " L.E." on his paper.

" I don't think you want to hear the horny details." Then everyone in the room broke out in protest. " Okay, okay."

_( Sirius ) Summer lovin, had me a blast _

_( Amanda ) Summer lovin, happened so fast _

_( Sirius ) Met a girl crazy for me _

_( Amanda ) Met a boy cute as can be _

_( together ) Summer days drifting away, to uh- oh , those summer nights _

_( The guys ) Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh! Tell me more, tell me more! _

_( James ) Did you get very far? _

_( The girls ) Tell me more, tell me more. _

_( Ceclie ) Like does he have a car? _

_( Sirius ) She swam by me, she got a cramp _

_( Amanda ) He ran by me, got my suit damp _

_( Sirius ) Saved her life, she nearly drown _

_( Amanda ) He showed off splashing around _

_( together ) Summer sun, something's begun, but, uh oh, those summer nights _

_( The guys ) well-a, well-a, well-a, uh! _

_( The girls ) Tell me more, tell me more _

_( Lily ) Was it love at first sight? _

_( The guys ) Tell me more, tell me more. _

_( Peter ) Did she put a fight? _

_( Sirius ) Took her to the Leaky Cauldron _

_( Amanda ) We went strolling, drinking Butterbeer _

_( Sirius ) We made out under the dock _

_( Amanda ) We stayed out till ten o' clock _

_( Togther ) Summer fling don't mean a thing. But, uh oh, those summer nights. _

_( The Guys ) Tell me more, tell me more _

_( Remus ) But you don't gotta brag _

_( The Girls ) Tell me more, tell me more _

_( Jolie ) 'Cause he sounds like a drag _

_( Amanda ) He got friendly holding my hand _

_( Sirius ) Well, she got friendly down in the sand _

_( Amada ) He was sweet, just turned 16 _

_( Sirius ) She was good, you know what I mean _

_( Together ) Summer heat, boy and girl meet. But, uh-oh, those summer nights. _

_( The girls ) Tell me more! Tell me morw! _

_( Natalia ) How much Galloens did he spend? _

_( The guys ) Tell me more, tell me more _

_( Peter ) Could she get a friend? _

_( Amanda ) It turned cold, that's when it ends _

_( Sirius ) So, I told her, we could still be friends. _

_( Amanda ) Then we made our true love vow _

_( Sirius ) Wonder what she's doing now? _

_(Together ) Summer dreams ripped at the seams. But , oh, Those summer nights!_

" Well, well, well. Someone who didn't even grope you? Sounds perverted to me." Jolie snared.

" Well, he was a gentleman, smart and sweet. Unlike some people" Amanda continued to look Jolie " I don't need a man to grope me, just to feel like a woman!"

Jolie snorted, " So who is this prince charming?"

" Sirius, Sirius Black."

All the girls giggled, and looked at Amanda like she was crazy. Amanda, obviously was confused.

" Well, maybe one day. This gentlemen may come back into your life, popping out somewhere." Jolie said with a sly grin on her face. " But in the mean time, I'm gonna go to bed, right girls?"

" Yeah, yeah" all the girls agreed turning off their lights.

Amanda turned to Lily asking her. " Do you believe that, Lily? Do you think he might come back?"

" Ah…..Amanda I think we should go to bed."

After everyone was a sleep, Amanda stayed up awake. Wondering if what Jolie said was true…..

Sirius stayed up and looked outside, while everyone was a sleep. Wondering where Amanda was……I should get over it! It was a summer fling. But the more he kept telling himself that. The more he couldn't get her face out of his head.

**Author Note : Okay, this is my first fanfiction. I hope it's alright. So, I decided to take some songs from different musicals/eras/ past/ present. So the first song, which is the title theme song to this fanfiction is " Back toSchool " by the four tops and was in Grease 2. The second song, " Summer Lovin'" obviously was from Grease. And if you guys have suggestions for songs for the characters to sing or songs you like to have previewed in the fanfiction. I'm open to ideas and cristism if it is THAT bad. Oh yeah, just to say, the characters are gonna just start brusting into songs at any moment. In the middle of a converstation. Or even by themselves. It happens : ) **


End file.
